Sunrise (book)/Cliffnotes
*Leafpool and Jayfeather are preparing Ashfur's body for his journey to StarClan. **Leafpool finds a tuft of fur, and quickly knows who's fur it is. ***She places the tuft of fur in a leaf and puts it at the back of the herb storage. She then wonders if Ashfur's murder was all her fault. *Yellowfang attacks Bluestar in StarClan, blaming the former ThunderClan leader for keeping the secret of the prophecy hidden. **When Bluestar puts the blame on Midnight, Yellowfang claims that Midnight is no traitor, but that it all started with the lies Bluestar told. ** Bluestar defends her beliefs, stating Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are good parents. ** Yellowfang remarks if these three cats are not strong enough to deal with the truth, then Bluestar, will destroy the Clan she loves so much. *Lionblaze's point of view. *Lionblaze visits the Dark Forest. *He tells Tigerstar that they are not kin, but Tigerstar tells him blood isn't everything, and that he already knew. *They get into a fight. Lionblaze wins, but he doesn't kill Tigerstar, remarking that he's already dead. *He wakes up to find remnants of his fight; his fur is matted with blood, and he has a gash on his side. *He goes outside and overhears the cats talking about raiding WindClan. *Firestar calls a meeting and says that he will lead a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Brackenfur and Sorreltail to WindClan. The cats chosen are those who didn't want to raid WindClan. *Lionblaze's point of view. *The ThunderClan patrol meets a WindClan patrol, and the WindClan cats take them to their camp. *Lionblaze sees Heathertail, who may still maintain a dislike towards him. **Breezepelt comes up to her and gives Lionblaze a glare that says Heathertail is his now. Lionblaze gives him a glare back that says he's welcome to her. *Firestar begins to tell Onestar about Ashfur. Onestar thinks that Firestar is blaming his cats for the death of the gray warrior and has Ashfoot, Breezepelt, and Tornear take the ThunderClan cats to the border. *Ashfoot tells her patrol to go back to camp. When they leave, she tells Firestar that she saw Sol near where Ashfur was found dead in the stream. *When the patrol gets back, Firestar tells them about Sol. **The whole Clan immediately shifts their suspicions to the loner, showing no signs of ever blaming WindClan. **Firestar sends Brambleclaw, Hazeltail, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Birchfall to retrieve Sol and bring him back to the lake. *Jayfeather's point of view. *Bumblekit is frightened of the idea of Sol coming to the camp, but is comforted when Daisy tells him that his father wouldn't let anything happen to him. *Jayfeather goes to make traveling herbs. *When he gives them to the cats, Squirrelflight tries to talk to him, but he ignores her. *He goes to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf and says goodbye, realizing that this was the first time the three siblings had ever been separated. *Midnight comes and tells him that Sol didn't kill Ashfur, just as Jayfeather had suspected. *Graystripe asks Brambleclaw many things about being deputy at the lake, because he will stand in for Brambleclaw while he is gone. *Hollyleaf's point of view. *The cats begin the journey. *Brambleclaw stops at the Horseplace and says there's someone he wants Hazeltail to meet. *Smoky and Floss come out, and Brambleclaw explains that Hazeltail is Smoky's daughter. **Hazeltail takes a liking to her Clanless father immediately, and she starts to tell them about Clan life. *Hollyleaf sees father and daughter embracing for the first time in moons and wonders if her father still loves her like that. *Smoky seems a little sad about Daisy not being with him anymore, and he becomes scared for Hazeltail when she tells him about Sol. *Hazeltail promises that they will come back after they find Sol, and the questing cats depart the Horseplace. *Lionblaze's point of view. *Hazeltail, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze become scared of the horses and run onto a Thunderpath, and they were nearly killed by a monster. *After they are scolded by Brambleclaw, all the cats cross the Thunderpath safely. *When they find a way through, Hazeltail scratches her nose on brambles, and Hollyleaf tells her to stick her head in the snow. The remedy works. *They find another Thunderpath. **Brambleclaw gives the signal to cross. *Hollyleaf's point of view. *Hollyleaf crosses the Thunderpath with her Clanmates, but Hazeltail panics and stops in the middle of the Thunderpath with a monster about to crush her. **Brambleclaw rescues Hazeltail just in the nick of time, and though both of them were nearly killed, all the cats make it across the Thunderpath safely. *The next day, the questing cats reach the sun-drown-place. *Jayfeather's point of view. *Firestar comes to the medicine cat den and asks Leafpool if she could visit Ashfur in StarClan and ask who killed him. **Leafpool refuses; Jayfeather picks up mingling feelings of shock, anger, and fear from his mentor. *Leafpool sends Jayfeather with Mousefur and Longtail out into the forest to look for herbs. **The two elders part from Jayfeather, and the medicine cat apprentice finds the stick. *Rock appears to him, gives him a few fleeting answers, and disappears. *Lionblaze's point of view. *They reach Midnight's den, but she is not there, and her scent was stale. *They turn around to go back, but Birchfall is knocked into the water by a wave. Brambleclaw and Brackenfur both go in after the young warrior. *Lionblaze and Hazeltail break off a branch from a bush and use it to fish their Clanmates from the water. Brambleclaw nearly drowns, but all the cats escape safely. *The patrol goes by Twolegplace and encounters a small black-and-white cat, who flees despite their friendly approach, saying that's what he said. The patrol reckons that the 'he' the cat spoke of was Sol. *Jayfeather's point of view. *He is confronted by Firestar, wanting to know if there are any problems. **Jayfeather tries his best to hide his problems, but he thinks that Firestar knows he's lying. *Jayfeather has a battle training bout with Leafpool. **This proves to be unsuccessful because Leafpool says that Jayfeather expects his siblings to protect him all of the time. *He then meets Spottedleaf. **When he tries to ask her something, she says sometimes they have questions too. *Hollyleaf's point of view. *Hollyleaf tries to drink from a frozen puddle, and her tongue is stuck to the ice. **Brambleclaw helps to free her, telling her to breathe out hard. Hollyleaf does this and ends up freeing herself. ***Brambleclaw then remarks that she's just like her mother - Squirrelflight - always getting stuck in things, causing Hollyleaf to think she isn't her mom. *Five dogs then show up and chase the cats. Two more soon join them. **The dogs manage to corner the cats and are going in for the kill when Lionblaze turns to fight them. *Lionblaze's point of view. *He charges at the dogs. *Suddenly, a "silver boulder", a trash can, topple over, and a silver disc, the lid, rolls into the pack of dogs, distracting them from their prey momentarily. **A she-cat tips over the other boulder and helps the Clan cats escape. *The she-cat, Jingo, leads them to an abandoned Twoleg nest. **There are other cats there with her: Hussar, Speckle and her four kits, Pod, Fritz, the black-and-white cat from before, Jet, Merry and Chirp. *Jingo and the other cats tell their story about Sol and the dogs. *Brackenfur explains their side of the story. *Chirp said that he had heard Sol was back, and living with a cat called Purdy, whom the Clan cats know. *Speckle is the only one of the cats who doesn't loathe Sol. Her kits aren't Sol's, but she wanted them to be. *Jayfeather's point of view. *Jayfeather is annoyed that Leafpool is still in a bad mood and thinks he's too incompetent even to carry moss. *He tries to recall his earliest memories and realizes that there was another cat besides Squirrelflight who took him, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf to the hollow. *He goes to see Mousefur and Longtail with the excuse of checking for fleas, but he tries to start up the conversation of the birth of him and his siblings. *Longtail recalls that it happened on the coldest leaf-bare he remembers. *Mousefur said that she remembers Leafpool feeding her a funny-tasting herb by accident, the same one which Leafpool fed the three kits. *Later, Jayfeather asks Leafpool if she recalls anything unusual about it, but she becomes annoyed and mentions the last leaf-bare in passing, in which Jayfeather suspects that Leafpool is hiding something. * Hollyleaf's point of view. * With help from Jingo, the cats depart from the Twoleg nest and go in search of Sol. * They search for Sol. * They end up arriving at Purdy's den, finding Sol there. * Hollyleaf's point of view. * It is revealed that Sol has been staying with Purdy. * Sol figures out what has happened, saying they wouldn't come all this way to thank me and a cat has died. * The cats stay at the Twoleg nest for one night. * They leave with Sol, and Brambleclaw insists that Purdy come with them and join ThunderClan as an elder. Purdy accepts. * Brackenfur saves Purdy's life, though Purdy doesn't think the monster would've hit them. * The cats reach the Horseplace; Neither Floss nor Smoky, are in sight. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather gives Whitewing ragwort for strength. * Jayfeather heads back to his den only to find Berrynose, whose old tail wound had become infected again. The cream-colored tom wants to be excused from warrior duties, but Jayfeather is unsympathetic. * Jayfeather gets chervil, dandelion, and borage and brings them to the elders, asking if one of them was the one they scented on Leafpool. * Leafpool spots him inside the store and asks sharply why he was in there, but with anxiety and fear. * When Leafpool is gone, Jayfeather brings daisy and burdock to try again, but he was unsuccessful. * He hears Firestar ask Leafpool if she had spoken to StarClan, but she is angry in telling him he would be the first to know if she did. * Sandstorm asks if Jayfeather would like to go for a walk. * The reason was so she could talk to him about Leafpool's behavior. * The patrol that was looking for Sol returns, along with Purdy. * Lionblaze and Hollyleaf tell Jayfeather about the journey. * Jayfeather realizes Sol still thinks they are the Three and wonders if the loner knows something they don't. * Lionblaze's point of view. * The whole Clan is tense over Sol; no cat wants to go on patrol and those on patrol already come back very quickly. Graystripe advises Firestar to go ahead and judge Sol for the murder of Ashfur. * When accused of murder, Sol calmly says to Firestar to think about what he is saying; the truth will be known when it is time, therefore neither confirming nor denying the accusation. Firestar tries in vain, but gets nothing out of Sol. * Lionblaze, Berrynose, and Honeyfern ask the elders if they can warm themselves on the basking rocks. * Berrynose and Honeyfern share tongues intimately. They watch Millie's kits, and Berrynose remarks they'll have kits like that one day. * Briarkit is nearly bitten by a snake, but Honeyfern quickly bundles her out of the way, and the snake bites her instead. * Hollyleaf's point of view. * Hollyleaf returns from hunting and is told by Lionblaze that Honeyfern was bitten by a snake. * Leafpool can do nothing to save Honeyfern from the snake bite, and Honeyfern dies. **She spends the whole time staring at Cinderheart, probably hoping that she would channel Cinderpelt and do something about Honeyfern. * Firestar comes up with a plan to kill the snake using deathberries. **Leafpool dislikes this plan, but still, she agrees to carry it out, but she says if it doesn't work in a moon, they will have to come up with something else. *Lionblaze's point of view. *Lionblaze feels guilty about Honeyfern's death, knowing that if he had leaped for the snake he would have killed it first. *Lionblaze is out with Foxpaw and Icepaw to gather brambles. **Foxpaw then scents WindClan while Icepaw scents RiverClan. Lionblaze then scents ShadowClan soon after. *Blackstar, Rowanclaw, Leopardstar, Reedwhisker, Onestar and Tornear have come to ThunderClan to speak with Firestar about Sol. * The three leaders threaten that if ThunderClan does not get rid of Sol by the next Gathering, they will get rid of him themselves. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather and Leafpool go out to harvest deathberries. * They arrive back at camp. Lionblaze explains what happened with the three Clan leaders. * The medicine cats bring together Foxpaw, Icepaw, Toadkit, Rosekit, Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit to warn them about the deathberries. * Leafpool prepares a mouse, stuffing the deathberries as well as a few thorns into it to lure the snake to its death. * When Jayfeather goes to the elders' den to treat Purdy's paw pads, Mousefur recognizes the herb stuck to Jayfeather's pelt as the one Leafpool mixed in with her tansy. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather goes alone to the Moonpool. * Flamepaw is training to be a medicine cat under Littlecloud. * Jayfeather asks Littlecloud about the mystery herb that Mousefur told him about. * Littlecloud suspects it is parsley, which is used for stopping milk in nursing queens if their kits die. * Jayfeather then realizes that the Three's mother is actually Leafpool. * Hollyleaf's point of view. * The Clan continues to sit vigil for Honeyfern * Sorreltail informs Hollyleaf that Honeyfern was always worried that Hollyleaf and her siblings would never get enough milk, because Squirrelflight could never feed them. ** This gets Hollyleaf to thinking that Leafpool knows who their mother really is. She then goes to confront Leafpool. * Hollyleaf herself is confronted by Leafpool for killing Ashfur. * Leafpool then reveals that she is the mother of Hollyleaf and her littermates. * Jayfeather's point of view. * The three cats have just found out their real mother * Jayfeather already knew * Lionblaze is enlightened on the identity of their mother. * He says, Leafpool's their mother, and Firestar is her father, so they're still part of the prophecy. * Lionblaze's point of view. * Lionblaze goes to ask Sol about the prophecy, who refuses to divulge anything unless Lionblaze frees him. Lionblaze is about to leave when Sol hints that he knows who Lionblaze's father is. Lionblaze agrees, and he helps Sol escape. Once free, Sol tells Lionblaze to find him at the old Twoleg nest in ShadowClan territory. * The three littermates go in search of Sol, who is waiting for them in the Twoleg nest. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were reluctant to talk sensibly with Sol, so they leave. * Hollyleaf's point of view. * Russetfur, Oakfur, and Ivytail report three ThunderClan cats spotted along the border, and Ivytail points out Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. * The three cats realize that they have been caught **The excuse of gathering herbs works for the time being. * Hollyleaf's point of view. * The Three visit Sol again. Sol comes up with the plan of setting ShadowClan up; by making it seem like they were hunting in ThunderClan territory, ThunderClan could attack them, take over their Clan, and then take over both WindClan and RiverClan. **Lionblaze nearly attacks Sol, comparing him with Tigerstar. * They leave Sol for good. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Whitewing begins her kitting, and successfully has two daughters. * Yellowfang visits Jayfeather in a dream. Saying the time for lies and secrets is over, she leaves him a crow's feather, revealing that the WindClan warrior Crowfeather is their father. * Jayfeather wakes Hollyleaf and Lionblaze to tell them about Crowfeather. * To find out if this is true, they find a WindClan patrol and tell them to fetch Crowfeather. *Once alone, Lionblaze reveals that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are not their parents, but Crowfeather and Leafpool are. **Crowfeather denies this, as he truly did not know. **But when Jayfeather visits Crowfeather's memories of him saving Leafpool from falling to her death, the two of them running away together, and Leafpool and Crowfeather going their seperate ways, he knows Crowfeather realizes it is possible. *Nevertheless, Crowfeather rejects his ThunderClan children. * Hollyleaf's point of view. * Hollyleaf reveals to all the Clans at the Gathering that Leafpool is the Three's mother and Crowfeather is their father. * Leafpool knows she can no longer be a medicine cat. * Crowfeather says his only kit is Breezepelt, and that Leafpool means nothing to him anymore. *Brambleclaw is upset with Squirrelflight for not telling him sooner. *Leafpool tells Hollyleaf she forgives her. This outrages Hollyleaf. *Hollyleaf tries to make Leafpool eat deathberries as a punishment. **Leafpool says she has lost her kits, the one cat she loved, and her calling as a medicine cat and asks Hollyleaf if she thinks would be easier for her to die or go on living? *Hollyleaf knows there is only one possible answer to that question and steps aside to let Leafpool out. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Hollyleaf flees into the forest, with Jayfeather and Lionblaze in pursuit. * Hollyleaf reveals that she killed Ashfur. Her plan was for his body to be lost into the lake, but he was caught in a stream, and her plan was ruined. * Hollyleaf tries to escape the Clans by running into a underground tunnel. * The tunnel collapses, and Hollyleaf mysteriously disappears. * Lionblaze realizes Hollyleaf's heart was shattered by her birth, being both half-Clan and the medicine cat's kit. * The brothers come up with the story that she was chasing a squirrel into the tunnel and it collapsed on her, as they didn't want her to be remembered only for killing Ashfur. * Jayfeather remembers about the prophecy, saying it said there would be three cats, and now there are only two. * Whitewing and Birchfall name their kits. Dovekit is a fluffy gray she-cat, and Ivykit is a tabby-and-white she-cat. * Jayfeather realizes that one of the two kits is the third cat of the prophecy. de:Sonnenuntergang/Kapitelnotizenfr:Soleil levant/Résumé par chapitre Sunrise Category:Power of Three arc Category:Sunrise